


Listen (Obey)

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Baekhyun, Breeding, Coming Inside, Discipline, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mental Instability, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Baekhyun, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Smut, Sort Of, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, all ships but baeksoo are just mentioned, alpha!kyungsoo, kyungsoo is not a good guy, only the three characters listed above have speaking roles, top!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, so mouthy and defiant, supposedly untamable, lying underneath him, making the sweetest of sounds, submitting like it’s all he knows how to do.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 60
Kudos: 315





	Listen (Obey)

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I don't really want to talk about it and don't really feel confident/good about it anymore. But I wanted to post it because I know that if I don't I'll just anguish over it and be upset. With that said READ THE TAGS!!! and please tell me if there's anything I didn't tag but should have. Thank you, lolistar92, for comforting me after things went sideways with this fic, it really meant a lot to me.

Kyungsoo smooths his hand down Baekhyun’s back, through the sweat glistening on his skin in the candlelight, collecting in the small of his back. Baekhyun’s skin is hot to the touch. Muscles jump under Kyungsoo’s fingers as he settles his hand between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades and presses down until the omega’s arms give out under him and he drops to his elbows.

The lines of Baekhyun’s body are exquisite like this, back forced into an arch that Kyungsoo knows he hates. But he holds the position. He  _ will  _ hold it until his muscles give out or until Kyungsoo tells him to relax, whichever comes first. 

There have been times where he kept Baekhyun in this position until he physically could not hold it anymore. He would let out pathetic little angry tears before finally breaking, sobbing, begging for Kyungsoo to let him drop as his entire body shook. And Kyungsoo would watch him struggle from a pile of furs in the corner of the tent, face neutral and unmoved by the sight before him.

Baekhyun would collapse, eventually, body thudding as it hit the cold, hard ground; he would curl into himself then, shivering and whimpering because he had lost the privilege of their furs. 

And each and every time, Kyungsoo would wait until the omega’s body had finally given out to cross the tent and lift his chin with two fingers and force him to meet his eyes. “ _ Maybe now, omega, you will learn to obey.” _

Baekhyun curls his fingers into the fur beneath him, rubs his cheek against it to ground himself. Kyungsoo kneels beside his head. He watches tears roll down his omega’s cheek and disappear into the soft fur. Kyungsoo smiles and pets through Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun leans into the touch, seeks it out as best he can without breaking position.

There have been times where he kept Baekhyun in this position for hours, but now is not one of them. “Rest,” he whispers, “On your belly, but rest.”

Baekhyun drops to the furs instantly. He lets out a sigh of utmost relief and Kyungsoo chuckles under his breath. He runs his hand down Baekhyun’s back again, from the nape of his neck to his tailbone, pats at the soft roundness of his ass. 

He looks to Baekhyun’s face. Big brown eyes stare back at him, half-lidded with exhaustion. They hold no anger, no disrespect, just exhaustion and the sort of arousal that makes Kyungsoo want to bite the back of Baekhyun’s neck and hold him down. They are seeking, searching for praise, for affection. He craves it now, particularly when he’s broken down like this.

He needs to be reminded that this isn’t a punishment, that there are only good things waiting for him now.

“Pretty omega. You’re doing so well for me.” Kyungsoo presses gentle lips to Baekhyun’s cheek. 

A soft, pleading whimper works its way out of Baekhyun’s throat in response. Hesitant fingers grip at Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo grins.

He leaves his hand in Baekhyun’s hold even as he moves to fit himself between the omega’s thighs. He knocks them farther apart with his knees and takes in the sight before him. 

The soft, smooth skin of the insides Baekhyun’s thighs are covered in slick. It runs down in rivulets, wetting the fur beneath them. Kyungsoo catches one drop with his thumb and pushes it back up towards Baekhyun’s hole where he’s dripping sweet, shiny fluid. Baekhyun’s gotten slick before, but never like this, body so wet and aroused that it’s starting to open up for Kyungsoo all on its own.

Kyungsoo purrs low in his chest and settles himself over his mate’s back until they’re pressed skin-to-skin. Baekhyun clings to his hand as Kyungsoo sinks his teeth into the the nape of his neck. It’s hardly more than a reminder to keep him still, but it has Baekhyun going limp underneath him all the same.

The sound Baekhyun makes is a glorious thing, sweet and desperate, goes straight to Kyungsoo’s cock where it’s pressing against the swell of Baekhyun’s ass.

Byun Baekhyun, so mouthy and defiant, supposedly  _ untamable _ , lying underneath him, making the sweetest of sounds, submitting like it’s all he knows how to do. 

Everyone thought it would be Yifan to do it, to tame Baekhyun when he came of age. Some of the alphas in the pack considered being able to bring an unruly omega to heel a sign of true dominance, that only weak alphas went for someone naturally sweet and gentle because they weren’t strong enough to create and maintain order. Yifan was one of the strongest alphas of their pack, presenting early and coming into his dynamic with power and grace. And so, it was only natural for him to take Baekhyun, wild and disobedient and sharp-tongued, when Baekhyun officially presented as an omega and became eligible for mating.

But Baekhyun’s first heat came and went and Yifan never so much as looked his way. 

No one knew what to think when two weeks passed and he still didn’t claim Baekhyun. Some said that it was because Yifan wasn’t strong enough, that he’d tried and given up because Baekhyun was just too much. Some said that Yifan wasn’t even interested in omegas, preferring other alphas for company.

The rumors spread and grew like wildfire, turning more and more ridiculous with each passing moon. And then Chanyeol presented and had Yifan’s teeth marks scarred into his skin by the end of the week.

Kyungsoo remembers the first night Chanyeol showed up to dinner around the fire with a bandage over his neck and crawled into Yifan’s lap with a sleepy smile. Chanyeol was Kyungsoo’s best friend then, still is now, though Baekhyun gets a bit upset when Kyungsoo says it, and so Kyungsoo had been waved over to sit with him even after he was mated. 

Yifan had sighed when a few other omegas came and pulled Chanyeol away to dance, staring wistfully after him. Chanyeol was naturally sweet, like sugarcane, always ready to listen and eager for direction. “ _ I’ve never wanted to have to tame my mate, you know? Chanyeol doesn’t need an extra work, comes perfectly behaved with a pretty face and a cute little ass.” _

He remembers Baekhyun’s eyes from the other side of the fire, watching Yifan coddle Chanyeol with the strangest expression, like he wasn’t sure how to feel about the situation. 

He watched Baekhyun most nights, especially when another omega got claimed. Minseok took anxious, frantic, headstrong Junmyeon in hand and became the omega’s anchor when he got lost in his own head. Luhan somehow managed to curb Jongdae’s need to throw wicked, barbed insults at anyone who crossed his path, taught him to be kinder to himself so that he was kinder to everyone else. 

But no one ever really attempted to tame Baekhyun. There were a few who gave it a shot, attempted to pin him down, but Baekhyun was a storm that they simply were not strong enough to weather. Most of the pack resigned itself to the fact that Baekhyun was going to die a disgraced omega, alone, with no mate or family to speak of. 

Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun as often as he could, saw how he began to take those words to heart and became even wilder, completely stopped doing as he was told, was disrespectful to anyone within earshot. He started to lose himself to his anger and hurt at being the last unclaimed omega of his age.

Kyungsoo didn’t want someone so beautiful to fall into despair like that, not when all he needed was a firm hand to bring him back in line.

When Kyungsoo finally presented as an alpha, a late bloomer with pheromones the pack elders deemed almost disgustingly strong, the first thing he did was pin Baekhyun to a tree and sink his teeth into the omega’s neck. He kept him pinned until he stopped struggling and told him in no uncertain terms that his behavior was going to change, or he was going to face serious consequences.

It had been hell to tame Baekhyun. The omega would laugh in his face when he was given an order. More often than not, he would laugh and then do the opposite of whatever Kyungsoo asked him to do. He would rebel with words and actions, going so far as to swing at Kyungsoo during an argument.

There were countless nights of forcing Baekhyun to hold position as punishment for being disobedient. He’d had to scruff his mate in public more than a few times when he took his disrespect so far that Kyungsoo had no other choice than to humiliate him by biting the back of his neck and holding him still until he settled and agreed to listen.

So many thought that Kyungsoo couldn’t do it. They said he would never bring Baekhyun to heel, shape him into the perfect mate. 

But Kyungsoo was consistent. He was a steady presence at Baekhyun’s side, dolling out punishments and praise when earned. His limits were absolute, boundaries that did not waver not matter how Baekhyun pushed at them. He began to grow within those boundaries, though, found safety in the knowledge that if he controlled his behavior, he could control the consequences as well.

And now Baekhyun is cowed and pliant, obedient and respectful, all for Kyungsoo. 

He has learned to listen to his alpha, to do as he is told without complaint. Baekhyun has learned how to let his playful nature shine through without taking it to the point of disrespect. 

Kyungsoo thoroughly enjoys his omega now. He pulls his teeth out of Baekhyun’s neck to kiss along Baekhyun’s jaw. Baekhyun is panting, eyes fluttering shut. He squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand when a kiss is pressed to his slack mouth. “Lovely omega,” Kyungsoo murmurs, nipping at Baekhyun’s lower lip, “Aren’t you happier now? Like this? Everyone knows how good you are now. I’ve been asked when I was planning on getting you pupped.”

Baekhyun’s eyes open at that, whining in the back of his throat. “Pups? You want  _ my _ pups?”

“I do. I  _ only  _ want your pups, only want to breed  _ you _ . You’re going to look so beautiful with your belly round and full.” Arousal burns under Kyungsoo’s skin at the idea of it. He imagines Baekhyun’s lithe frame heavy with his pups, how soft he’ll be with the added weight, breasts filling up with milk. 

Kyungsoo’s cock throbs. He ruts between Baekhyun’s asscheeks, driven on by the way his omega’s thighs spread open wider, hips tilting up to give better access. He smells happy, overjoyed that Kyungsoo still wants to breed him. 

“Want it,” Baekhyun sighs, “Wanna give you pups. Want your knot.”

They’ve fucked many times, but he’d never given Baekhyun his knot. He’d never spilled inside of Baekhyun’s body, just across the backs of his thighs or his ass. Baekhyun had never  _ earned  _ that privilege, hadn’t proved that he was ready to be filled with cum and bred, to carry Kyungsoo’s pups. But now – Kyungsoo doesn’t plan on letting him leave the tent unless he’s pregnant. 

“Now? You want me to breed you now? Fill you up until you can’t do anything else but cry and come for me?” Baekhyun nods wildly, lips pursing for another kiss.

Kyungsoo can see that Baekhyun wants to be held. He squirms underneath Kyungsoo, pressing his hips back against Kyungsoo’s, grinding on the alpha’s cock. He wants Kyungsoo to turn him over onto his back, hold him so tightly that he can’t move and fuck him senseless. But Kyungsoo isn’t just looking to fuck him, he wants to  _ breed  _ him, and he can’t reach Baekhyun’s cunt when he’s on his back.

He pulls Baekhyun up by his hips until he’s got his arms and legs underneath him, lets him settle onto all fours. He tries to turn over on his own, but Kyungsoo keeps him still with his chest to Baekhyun’s back. 

“Needy omega,” he purrs, “I’ll coddle you once you’re bred.” He thrusts slowly against Baekhyun’s hole, slick coating his cock and the front of his thighs where they’re pressed together. “What’s gotten into you, omega? I’ve never seen you so wet before. Never seen you so needy before either.”

Baekhyun whines and his cheeks turn red from more than just exertion and the heat between them. “Y-you… Just want you.”

Kyungsoo smirks and reaches between Baekhyun’s legs to wrap a hand around his little cock, hard and dripping precum. “That much is obvious, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun lets out a soft grunt as Kyungsoo strokes him, spreading precum down the shaft. The omega’s head drops down to press against the fur, ass pushing up into Kyungsoo’s cock.

Kyungsoo pulls back to slap his cockhead against Baekhyun’s wet, beautiful hole. It opens, clenches like it’s trying to suck Kyungsoo in, just as needy as the omega himself. Kyungsoo really cannot stop himself from diving down to lick a fat stripe across Baekhyun’s hole, grinning with all his teeth at the hitch in Baekhyun’s breathing. 

“Oh…oh please. More,” Baekhyun begs, “More, I need it.” Kyungsoo shifts to get a look at his face, pretty eyes blown wide and tongue lolling against his bottom lip. His body shakes, thighs trembling next to Kyungsoo’s face. 

He’s so pretty like this, flushed and wanting. Kyungsoo kisses the backs of his thighs, leaves a mark or two just to hear Baekhyun moan and whimper. 

Baekhyun’s never been eaten out before; Kyungsoo kicks himself for it now, never taking Baekhyun apart the way he’s deserved, never focusing solely on his omega’s pleasure. He doesn’t have the patience to draw this out now, cock aching with the need to be buried as deep into Baekhyun’s body as it can get. But once he’s been bred – Kyungsoo will drive him to the edges of sanity, and then keep pushing.

Kyungsoo straightens up and notches the head of his cock against Baekhyun’s hole. “You want more, Baekhyun? Want my cock? Then  _ take  _ it.”

The initial push inside is smooth, a single thrust to the hilt that opens Baekhyun up deep, deep inside. Kyungsoo rubs at Baekhyun’s rim with a thumb, takes in the sight of his omega stretched wide around him. The omega is crying out in soft, garbled, high-pitched noises, groans lifting into whines and whimpers. No matter how many times Baekhyun takes him, he never quite seems to adjust to being filled so well.

He runs both palms up Baekhyun’s spine and kisses the back of his neck. His hole is soft, wet, warm around Kyungsoo’s dick, so tight but so welcoming. 

“I remember when you used to swear that you’d never let me touch you,” Kyungsoo bites at Baekhyun’s earlobe. When the omega cranes his neck back, Kyungsoo indulges him with a deep, claiming kiss. He sucks Baekhyun’s tongue into his mouth and groans when it makes him squeeze around him. “Now look at you, eager for whatever I have to give.”

Baekhyun sucks in great lungfuls of air, panting helplessly as he flails back with one hand. “Please, want you. Need you.”

Kyungsoo catches Baekhyun’s hand and kisses his palm. “You have me. For as long as we live and breathe, you have me.”

Because he does love Baekhyun. He did what he had to to bring Baekhyun back in line  _ because  _ he loves him. If he didn’t love him, he wouldn’t have claimed him, done everything possible to keep Baekhyun from losing himself to loneliness. He loves Baekhyun enough to want to start a family with him.

In that vein, he slowly pulls out to the head, relishing the drag of his cock against Baekhyun’s walls. Baekhyun moans softly as his eyes slip shut again.

Then Kyungsoo shifts his hips, angling down. He drives in until he feels the opening of Baekhyun’s vagina against the head of his cock, an internal entrance where his prostate would be if he were an alpha. It only opens during heat or in instances of extreme arousal. Kyungsoo has never attempted to fuck Baekhyun’s cunt before, never opened up the deepest, most intimate part of him.

Kyungsoo fucks in, deep as he can go. Baekhyun  _ screams _ .

He writhes, squirming helplessly as he’s stretched open. He’s so tight inside. His ass is tight, but his cunt is something else entirely. Kyungsoo is winded, collapsing over Baekhyun’s back to catch his breath and pulls himself back from the brink of orgasm. “Fuck, Baekhyun.  _ Fuck!  _ You feel incredible.”

“Too much,” Baekhyun whimpers. “‘s too much.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t care if it’s too much. He grinds his hips against Baekhyun’s ass, creates a space inside Baekhyun’s body for his cock. 

And when Baekhyun starts to shake and cry in earnest, big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, Kyungsoo just kisses him and swallows his little cries. “Shh, you’re fine, just take it.”

With Baekhyun shaking so hard beneath him, Kyungsoo has to grab hold of his hips to make sure he won’t collapse as he makes a few shallow thrusts. Baekhyun sobs through them. They fit so nicely in his hands, little waist flaring out into wide hips, perfect for bearing pups. Baekhyun has more than enough room for one pup, maybe two with their second litter. 

He’ll be so heavy, so tired, creating their pups, carrying them for nine months. And Kyungsoo will spoil him through it all. He’ll massage his omega’s feet, fetch him whatever he craves, let him get away with more mischief than he likely should because he’ll be too distracted by the rounding of his belly. Kyungsoo imagines running his hands along the curve, knowing that it was  _ his  _ doing. 

Kyungsoo’s cock throbs and he can’t wait for Baekhyun to adjust any longer.

Kyungsoo forces himself to kneel upright, peeling away from Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun doesn’t like sudden loss of Kyungsoo’s body heat, crying out and reaching for him again with more tears welling in his eyes. 

Kyungsoo thrusts in earnest and nearly knocks Baekhyun to the ground as his omega’s entire body locks up from oversensitivity. “Everyone is going to know how good you are for me, aren’t they? You’ll leave our tent smelling like milk and the whole pack will know that you’ve earned the right to carry my pups. They’ll see my cum leaking down your thighs and wonder how much more is stuffed inside your greedy little cunt. Or maybe you’re so greedy that you’ll keep all my cum inside you, clench up tight because you want to keep my gift to you all to yourself.” 

Baekhyun comes with a choked-off whimper, cunt clenching hard around Kyungsoo’s dick as Baekhyun’s own little cock shoots clear fluid onto the fur beneath him. “Holy fucking –  _ Baekhyun _ ,” Kyungsoo snarls as the omega’s body tries to milk his cock, searching desperately for a knot.

“I-I-I,” Baekhyun descends into wordless noises. The only recognizable syllable he manages is  _ Soo _ chanted over and over like a prayer up to heaven. But the only God Baekhyun knows is already deep inside him, pressing little kisses along his jawline to soothe him as he struggles to breathe through the aftershocks. 

“I want to destroy you.” Kyungsoo starts up a punishing rhythm the moment Baekhyun’s breathing steadies out. Baekhyun’s ass squelches as he’s fucked, so fucking wet and sloppy already. He’s loosened up a bit now that’s he come, body going lax and pliant as he’s fucked hard and fast.

Baekhyun cries out his pleasure. Kyungsoo fucks him as deep as possible, burying his dick inside of him until Baekhyun can taste it in the back of his throat. 

Kyungsoo pushes his slowly growing knot past Baekhyun’s rim once in an attempt to get deeper and knocks up against Baekhyun’s cervix. Baekhyun screams so loudly that Kyungsoo almost startles.

It’s much too much for Baekhyun to take at once, pussy so, so sensitive and so, so unaccustomed to the sensation of being broken open, of being used. Kyungsoo knows this, but he truly doesn’t care, because the overwhelming sensation just forces Baekhyun further into his own head, neck bared in perfect submission. Kyungsoo doesn’t care because Baekhyun comes over and over on his cock, convulsing whenever Kyungsoo manages to brush against his womb as the knot spreads him wider and wider. 

After the third orgasm, Baekhyun’s dick doesn’t even bother trying to get hard again, just hangs limply between the omega’s legs as he milks Kyungsoo’s cock like it’s the only thing he knows how to do.

It is wet, it is messy. The way Kyungsoo fucks Baekhyun is downright  _ cruel,  _ forcing him to come even when Baekhyun begs for a moment of rest.

He will rest once he’s carrying Kyungsoo’s pup.

Kyungsoo’s knot swells slowly until it grows too big for Kyungsoo to fuck Baekhyun with any longer. He shoves it past Baekhyun’s rim and groans low in his throat as Baekhyun squeezes around it. “Too big,” Baekhyun whimpers even as his hips start to rock back, grinding the knot against the entrance of his cunt as the head of Kyungsoo’s cock is rubs against Baekhyun’s cervix. “Oh oh  _ oh _ , there. Please, it’s – I’m gonna – I want... _ ” _

“You want me to breed you?” Kyungsoo pants against Baekhyun’s ear, lying over the omega’s back again as he feels his balls begin to draw up. Baekhyun nods, dark hair matted to his forehead with sweat. “I want to hear you. Beg for me to fill you with pups, stuff so much cum into your cunt that you can’t do anything but get pregnant.”

He has a brief flash of the way Baekhyun had been when Kyungsoo first claimed him, how he would have laughed in Kyungsoo’s face, seething with rage over the idea that anyone would dare speak to him that way. 

And then the Baekhyun underneath him does as he’s told even as he’s unable to stop his hips from grinding, greedy for pleasure, “Please, please, please, Kyungsoo. I want – I _need _you to breed me. Wanna carry your pups an-and keep your cum safe and warm in my pussy. I learned all my lessons, I promise! I’ve been so good; I’ll be so good, such a good mother to our pups. Please, _please_ _breed_ _me_.”

Kyungsoo can’t do anything but come. He bites down hard over the claim marks he’d left on Baekhyun’s neck as his cock swells a bit larger, Baekhyun whining at the stretch. He makes short, abortive thrusts as he fills his omega up with spurt after spurt of hot cum. 

It keeps his cockhead rubbing against Baekhyun’s womb, knot against Baekhyun’s cunt. Not that he needs to. Baekhyun comes so hard he nearly faints as the first rope of cum shoots inside him. He really does milk Kyungsoo then, cunt clenching down and coaxing out more cum than Kyungsoo thought he had to give, orgasm lasting  _ ages _ . He keeps his teeth buried in Baekhyun’s neck through it all to keep them both grounded.

When Kyungsoo finally comes down from his orgasm, cock still shooting the occasional rope of cum into Baekhyun’s womb, he gathers his omega in his arms and rolls them onto their sides. “So beautiful, Baekhyun, so perfect. You took me so well.”

Baekhyun makes some soft, undistinguishable noise, and squirms as best he can to get them skin-to-skin, Kyungsoo’s chest pressed to his back. He trembles in Kyungsoo’s arms as his sweet pussy continues to weakly milk the cock and knot inside him. Kyungsoo rubs a hand down Baekhyun’s front to calm him and nearly howls in satisfaction at the slight curve to Baekhyun’s stomach. 

He’s not pregnant, not yet. Kyungsoo will likely need to breed him at least two more times before it takes, three just to be on the safe side. Still, his womb is full of cum, plugged inside by Kyungsoo’s knot, and Kyungsoo can feel how his body is struggling to contain it all. 

“Soo,” Baekhyun whispers in a hushed, wrecked voice as the candles in the tent slowly begin to die.

Kyungsoo hums in response and licks along the side of Baekhyun’s neck as he pets at the roundness of his belly. Baekhyun shivers and lapses back into silence, seemingly happy now that he’s got Kyungsoo’s affection.

When Kyungsoo’s knot finally goes down enough for the alpha to pull out, he can’t help but stare at the gape he’s left behind. Baekhyun’s rim is so puffy and open that Kyungsoo can press two fingers in and only just brush against it. He uses those two fingers to poke and prod at Baekhyun’s cunt, grinning when Baekhyun squeals and tries to close his legs.

“Do you think I could make you come again by just rubbing at the entrance,” Kyungsoo pets over it and Baekhyun’s thighs shake, hips lifting of their own accord to get the fingers in deeper, so greedy for pleasure even as Baekhyun whines. 

“D-don’t. Don’t want your fingers, want your knot.”

Kyungsoo pulls his fingers out then, though he truly does want to rub at Baekhyun’s pussy until the omega comes so hard he blacks out. But if Baekhyun wants to only come on Kyungsoo’s knot, then Kyungsoo cannot find it within himself to deny him. “You’re lucky I care for you as I do.” He flips Baekhyun over so that they’re facing each other and presses a soft kiss to his lips, ready to care for his sleepy omega. “Sleep,” he says, “Sleep, and then I’ll breed you again. You aren’t leaving this tent until my pup is growing in your womb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please no negative comments. You read the tags for this, so you knew what you were getting yourself into and I already don't feel good about this. You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/killmeDO) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO)


End file.
